


peter's cake

by alseesky



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseesky/pseuds/alseesky
Summary: eatin' ass nd shit





	peter's cake

jason was hrony so he made petur come back to their room to makeout. "I wanna eat ure ass" jason siad, when he finalle got peter's thong off. peter nodded excitedley, getting on all fuors and shaking his bum at his boyifend, "this cake is all for u dady". joan loved the taste of peter's butwhole so much.

**Author's Note:**

> bro it's a joke


End file.
